2 Sides 2 Every Story
by Riv
Summary: The X-Men are split, coppers and lawyers v.s the criminals. LET THE WAR COMMENCE
1. REBEL.8.X

Disclaimer: This thing is so daft. Don't own The X-Men or Brotherhood don't sue. 

Basically the X-Men aren't the normal X-Men, half are city criminals and half are cops, lawers and other stuff like that. Don't read this if a) You expect mutant powers or b) if you expect the same plot, pairings or teams that are in the show. 

Pairings: Can't think of any yet. Probably Jean and Duncan, and Scott and someone I make up. 

**Two Sides To Every Story**

A bitter wind was sweeping down the streets and torrential rain was making it even harder to see in the darkness of the night. A young solicitor hurridly strode down the streets, thinking mainly of his warm fire and coffee at home, he didn't give a second thought to anyone else on the street. As he reached the main town he barged his way through the crowd, shoving people out of his way and elbowing anyone who got in his way. A tall teen of 19 happened to be in his way and he pushed him out of the way. The teen growled angrily and started off in the other direction, then unknown to the solicitor he turned around and started to follow him. 

The teen had shoulder length, shaggy, brown hair and a dark tan. He wore blue jeans and a black T-Shirt, with a brown waistcoat on top, he wore black gloves on his hands and scruffy trainers on his feet. Under his waistcoat, slotted into his belt was a 6 inch knife. His stride was long and confident, yet no footsteps could be heard from his walk. The solicitor turned a corner and started off down and deserted alleyway. The boy pressed himself closer to the wall and continued his pursuit. The solicitor stopped suddenly and slowly turned around, the teen clung closer to the wall and dropped into a crouch, hidden behind a bin. The man shook his head and carried on walking. 

A quick flash of silver and the knife imbedded itself in the solicitor's neck, he gasped for air before collapsing to the litter ridden concrete. The boy crept over to him and checked his pulse, none the guy was dead. Reaching into his pocket the boy pulled out something which looked like a business card. He shoved it in the solicitor's mouth and walked off, unconcerned. 

******************************************************************* 

Freddy Dukes was sat at his desk, feet up, cramming crisps in his mouth and watching the news. The guy must've weighed 20 stone at the least, he was kitted out in army style gear, light green vest, dark green jacket and trousers, black boots and wristbands on both arms. Atop his head he sported a blonde mohican haircut. A short, skinny, young woman walked in, with a tonne of files in her arms. 

"Mornin' Kit", Freddy greeted, spraying crisps everywhere. 

"Morning", Kitty replied, dumping her files on her desk. She took off her pink jacket to reveal a pale yellow T-shirt. 

"Nice top", Freddy grunted, "Looks good on you". 

"Thanks, what ya watching?", Kitty asked, she pulled her hair band out and shook her shoulder length brown hair.. 

"News, that solicitor that worked with Pietro's been killed, knifed apparently, had a business card in 'is gob", Freddy replied. 

"You gotta copy of it?", Kitty asked. Freddy handed her a photocopy of what Kitty presumed was the original, then he went back to watching the news. Kitty sat at her desk and looked at the photocopy, it was a deep red background with striking black words across it which read, 'REBEL.8.X'. Kitty frowned and searched her memory for where she'd seen those words before. After a few minutes of no results she turned to her computor and typed in the name REBEL.8.X in her search engine. 3 news reports came up. The first one was just a vandalism spree where the words had been sprayed over town walls, that wasn't where she'd seen it, then there was the days murder. The last was a hacker thing. That was it. 

Several weeks back the Law 'N' Co network had been infiltrated and the hard disk wiped clean by someone claiming to work for REBEL.8.X. It was no coincidence that these crimes all had the same codename, they they must have been commited by the same group. Kitty printed off the reports and got up. 

"Yo where ya goin' Kit?", Freddy asked, switching the television off. 

"I'm gonna dig up Karf", Kitty replied as she breezed out of the door. 

************************************************************** 

"REBEL.8.X ya say?", Karf asked scratching his bearded chin and taking a swig of cider from his bottle. 

"Yeah, have you heard of them?", Kitty asked patiently, her father had called Karf 'a godsend for cops', she had to be patient with him........no matter how hard it was. 

"Well, there's a new club opened down the bad side o' town, and a few new flats've been rented out, just 'round the time these crimes started", Karf replied. Kitty frowned, it was a long shot but Karf had always been right before. 

"All right, I guess I'm going undercover, Chris is gonna hate this", Kitty sighed. 

"Is 'e still givin' ya bother, smack 'im in the mush", Karf suggested. 

"Thanks for the marriage counselling but I'm fine", Kitty replied. 

"He don't deserve you, ditch 'im and move on", Karf persisted. Kitty bit her lower lip and walked off, hoping to God that she didn't follow Karf's advice. 

"Hello beautiful, how about you an' me talk business", a sleazy voice cam from behind her. Kitty glanced over her shoulder and saw a slim, white haired teenager in a silver coloured suit. 

"Hi Pietro", she greeted, boy was she glad to see him. He was funny, caring, sweet, sexy (she shouldn't be thinking that!) and a huge flirt, he was miles better than Christopher could ever DREAM of being. Pietro moved into step beside Kitty and gave a a sexy grin. Kitty blushed slightly before Pietro started talking. 

"So I take it you heard about Sean?", he asked, referring to his now dead partner in law. 

"Yeah, someone claiming to be working for a group who call themselves REBEL.8.X is the culprit", Kitty replied. 

"Sad name, what do you suppose the 'X' stands for?", Pietro asked. 

"No idea, what about the '8'?", Kitty asked. 

"Obvious", Pietro smiled. 

"Really? Care to share?", Kitty asked. 

"With you? Anything darling", Pietro flirted, "The 8 is probably the number of gang members" 

"You're a genius", Kitty said sincerely. 

"Thank you my darling, now if you'll excuse me I have a Mount Everest of paperwork to attend to", Pietro said before crossing the road to his office. Kitty took out her notebook and scribbled the words '8 = Gang members'. Then she headed back to the police station to try and dig up some more information. 

******************************************************** 

"I see the boss's pet finally arrived", Scott said snootily as Pietro strolled through the door, stopping briefly to flirt with the receptionist. 

"Morning Mr Summers", Pietro said with a soft jeer in his voice as he passed Scott. Scott bit his tongue to prevent a retort and ignored his comment. 

"You ain't still pissed at the guy 'cause he's got a better job than you?", Logan asked, he ran his hand over his chin, bit of stubble, he'd have to nip out during the break to sort it. 

"That job should have been mine and everyone knows it", Scott replied. 

"Obviously not Mr Xavier", Logan commented. Scott bristled with annoyance, before perking up as his girlfriend walked in. 

"CARLA! GET OVER HERE!!", he called waving at her. 

"And you wonder why Mr Nice, Quiet and Caring got the job?", Logan smirked as he walked off before Scott could answer. 

"Hello", Carla said, giving Scott a swift kiss on the lips. " 

What brings you here?", Scott said suggestively. 

"Uhuh not here baby, I've come to tell you that I'll be home early today", Carla replied. Scott's face dropped as Carla walked off, his annoyance boosted when he saw Pietro's smug grin. 

"Damn", Scott muttered, he was looking forward to having to pick Carla up. That way he could get the number of the brunette playboy model he'd been flirting with last time. He turned his back and so didn't see Pietro talking smoothly with Carla, or the strip of paper that Carla handed to Pietro. 

"I'll call you", Pietro promised as Carla walked off. He fingered the phone number before placing it in his shirt pocket. 

"Maximoff 1, Summers 0", Pietro smirked before breezing off to his office. 

Mr Xavier was sat in his office. 

"Good day sir, what can I do for you?", Pietro asked, sometimes he hated talking like that but if it got him places then so be it. 

"Sean, and REBEL.8.X, we have become involved, yourself, Logan and Scott shall be working with Katherine Pryde and Frederick Dukes for the next month or so until these fiends have been locked away", Xavier replied. 

"Of course, shall we start now?", Pietro asked, he was eager to see Kitty again, even if he did have to share her with that creep Summers. 

"Yes, I have left a message in Scott and Logan's office, you will begin work immediately", Xavier ordered before walking out of the room. 

************************************************************************* 

Kitty cringed as she walked into the nightclub, it was dark, noisy and hot. Not her favourite choice of hangouts, but it was part of the job. She walked over to the bar and order a drink, what the hell was she supposed to do? 

"Ya new here sugah?", a voice asked, it was a thick southern accent. Kitty glanced at her companion. It was a female teenager, about the same age as her. She was wearing black clothing, a spiked dog collar around her neck and gothic make-up. Her hair was brown with a white streak in it. 

"Yeah, I'm new", Kitty replied cautiously, she had a horrible feeling that this girl was going to approach her with drugs. 

"Figured, yah ain't with no-one", the girl smiled. " 

Well neither are you", Kitty replied, turning to collect her drink. 

"Ah'm waitin' for someone, they'll be here in a minute", the girl smirked. 

"So sitting on my own is a dead give away for a new person", Kitty asked, genuinely curious. 

"Well yah're either new or a loner, and you don't look like a loner sugah", the girl replied, "Bye" Then she got up and left, walking over to a tall teenager who'd just walked in the door. Kitty frowned, she didn't even know that girl's name yet she could swear she recognized her from somewhere. 

************* 

***** 

Well? Any good, I know load of crap, gotta question. Who were the goth girl and the murderer? Come on it's mega easy. 

I don't care if you hate this I'm gonna carry on writing 'cause I'm bored. 


	2. The Start Of The Terrorism

Yo all!! 

I'm back with another annoying chapter. Yep. And the answers for the question last chap. 

**LANCE** was the murderer and.... 

**ROGUE** was the goth. 

Easy huh? 

Pairing: Um Kinda Logan and Jean, little bit of Kitty and Chris and a bit of Pietro and Kitty. 

**Two Sides To Every Story**

"So? Nothing at all then", Pietro asked, running his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth down the sticking up bits. Kitty shook her head negative and slumped further into her chair, this case was a dead end, plus that creepy guy Scott was hanging around constantly, what was his problem? 

"Yo Kit check out the news", Freddy said. Kitty swung around and looked at the T.V. 

_'Police still have no leads on who or what is killing the solicitors in and around the city, but linked to the recent problems Law 'N' Co has had with a hacker they are lead to believe that REBEL.8.X is definitely becoming a dangerous group', The News Reader reported._

"Damn", Pietro commented, "All talk no action, what we gonna do?". Scott summers strutted in and glared at the sight of Freddy sprawled in front of the T.V. 

"What you lookin' at Slim", Freddy demanded. Logan sighed, it had been war ever since Scott and Freddy had met, Scott had made snide comments about Freddy's weight and Freddy hated him for it. 

"Yo Logan my main man, how's it goin' any leads?", Pietro asked, hastily changing the subject. 

"Not a thing", Logan replied. 

"How long's it gonna take before the journalists are all over this, branding us useless?", Pietro groaned, slumping down into his chair. 

Kitty glanced up at the T.V and saw a photo on screen. __

_'These teenagers were seen hanging around the scene of the crime just minutes before it happened'_, the News reader was saying. But Kitty was too busy staring at the picture, she bit her tongue and shook her head but it was for real. The goth girl was in the photo, Kitty was sure of it, well pretty sure at least, and she was sure that one of the teenage boys was the one that had met the goth that night. 

********************************************** 

"YOU'RE WORKING AGAIN!!!!!??????", Chris bellowed. Kitty cringed at his words, she was really starting to see sense in Karf's advice, why didn't she ditch the freak? 

"Yeah, we've got a major lead", she replied trying to sound calm and collected, but inside her insides were like jelly. 

"OH I SEE! YOU'RE WORK'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!", Chris snarled, pushing Kitty up against the wall. 

"You're acting like an idiot", Kitty said. Chris lost his rag totally and the next thing Kitty knew was a fist meeting her face.... Hard. She whimpered in pain and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even bother trying to cover the bruise with make up, she'd make something up. 

Why did she stay with Chris? He wasn't that good looking and Kitty was bordering on hating his guts. Dismissing her thoughts Kitty climbed into her car and started driving towards the club she was at the previous night. 

******************************************** 

Kitty took a deep breath and walked into the club, she really hated this place. She made a quick scan of the room, no sign of the goth or her friend. 

"Screw", Kitty grumbled, now she'd have to wait around for a while. She ordered a drink and kept glancing around the room. 

"Lookin' for someone luv?", the barkeeper asked, smiling lecherously at her. 

"Um yeah, a gothic girl she was hanging around here last night", Kitty said cautiously. 

"Oh her, she disappeared into the ladies a little while ago, yah know what those freaks are like, probably redoing her make-up", the barkeeper smirked. Kitty mumbled her thanks and walked over to the ladies room. 

She shuddered, this place was horrible, there was graffiti everywhere, broken glass, blood and some unidentifiable substances everywhere. If this was the ladies Kitty hated to think what that mens room was like. Then she heard someone talking. 

"Yah, ah know, look the cop's are onto us, we gotta lay low", a southern accented voice hissed. She was obviously talking on a phone as Kitty couldn't hear a reply. 

"Shhh, don't use me real name, codenames remember", the voice hissed again. 

"Yeah got it, I'll be there", the voice said, obviously the conversation was finishing. Kitty backed away and left the room. She had a lead! 

******************************************* 

Pietro sighed happily for about the 7th time that night, not only had they got a lead but he'd been teamed up with Kitty to trail the goth girl. Kitty was also bubbling with joy, she really did like Pietro, besides she felt like talking to him about Chris, but not at that precise moment. 

"So this goth, she talk to you?", Pietro asked. 

"Yeah, she didn't exactly strike me as evil", Kitty replied. 

"Well you can't always tell", Pietro replied, "Ah-ha here's our friend now" He nodded towards the goth who left the club, a laptop tucked under her arm. 

"Well I'm guessing she'd our hacker", Kitty commented. 

Pietro flashed her one of his winning smiles, "I can see my visual skills have started to have an effect on you", he grinned. 

Kitty smiled back and started following the goth. Pietro sent a quick text message to Logan, hopefully it was Logan that got it as Scott was so clueless he'd never figure out what it meant. They had been walking for about 5 minutes, the route the goth was taking was twisted to say the least. 

"I think our friend's seriously paranoid", Pietro smirked. 

"Shhhh", Kitty hissed. 

Another teenager had come on the scene. He was quite a bit shorter than her and his hair looked as if it had never seen a brush, his tatty jeans had holes at the knees. He wore a white long sleeved t-shirt with a short sleeved red t-shirt over the top. He was incredibly pale and he looked like something out of a trash can. The thing that Kitty noticed most was his entire posture, he was bent over and very jumpy, he made his way over to the goth and they began talking. 

"You........it? Remember................mad..........us", the boy said. Kitty frowned and strained her ears, what were they saying? 

"Yeah...........done.............top...........here", the girl replied shoving a disk into the boys hand, then they both melted into the shadows, 

"Well that was a waste of time?", Kitty grumbled. 

"Nope, I got snapshots of both our friends plus the exchange", Pietro grinned. Kitty threw her arms around him and gave a squeal of delight. 

"Knew you loved me, fancy a drink in a semi decent pub, you've been hanging out in that dump all week", Pietro suggested. 

"Love to", Kitty smiled falling into step beside him. 

************************************************ 

"How long have you had these headaches?", Jean asked running a hand through her long, red hair. 

"About 2 weeks", Scott lied. Jean was getting bored with him already, and he'd only been there 10 minutes. Jean was dressed in a purple top and beige combat trousers, she refused to wear a doctors uniform. Scott pulled his glasses further down his nose and stared at Jean, he thought he was flirting but he was just creeping her out. 

"Well take two of these a day and you'll soon be fine", Jean said hurriedly. She shoved them in Scott's hand and asked him to leave. 

Jean reached for the phone and dialed Duncan's number. __

_'Hello I'm not here, I'm too busy scoring yet another brilliant try, leave a message' _Duncan's voice spoke. The answering machine, Jean growled he was so big headed, when would she get round to dumping him? She hung up and dialed another number. 

"Logan speaking", someone grunted. 

"Um... Hi it's Jean Grey", Jean said nervously. 

"Oh hi, sorry I'm a little grouchy, late shift", Logan said, "Case about Sean Pascoe". 

"Oh well I was going to ask if you wanted to get a drink or something", Jean said, "But if you're tired then I guess it can wait". 

"I'll pick you up in 10 minutes, if that's all right with you darlin", Logan replied. 

"Yep fine", Jean smiled. She replaced the phone and went to get her things together, if Duncan couldn't be bothered with her she'd just have to be with Logan instead. 

**************************** 

****** 

** 

** 

Did it suck, was it all right, you tell me. 'Nother question, who was Rogue talking to????? 

Isn't really that hard. R&R if ya can be bothered, either way I'm still writing. 

BYYYYYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Meet The Rebels

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Um this thing is set just after Rogue leaves the nightclub and meets up with Lance. 

**2 Sides 2 Every Story**

Rogue got up from the table and left the cop to herself. 

"Hey Roguey s'up?", Lance whispered, giving Rogue a swift hug in greeting. 

"See short and innocent over there? She's a copper", Rogue replied softly, "Think she's spying on us?" 

"Well we've gotta go, 'Crawler needs to talk to us", Lance said. Rogue nodded and followed her tall friend out of the club. 

"What's been up since ah bailed?", Rogue asked, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"Not much, we were kinda slow this week, but I take it you heard about the solicitor?", Lance replied. 

"How could ah miss it?", Rogue shrugged, "Oh yeah, upgraded my 'top, ah can connect to the Internet for free, all hours" 

"Wicked", Lance smirked. 

They dodged into an alleyway and walked for about 1000 metres. Lance quickly checked the alleyway and knocked 3 times on the door, waited for 6 seconds then knocked 2 more times. The door opened and a teenager with dark, blue hair was stood there. His hair reached his shoulders and stuck up on the top. He was dressed in a brown waistcoat and green jeans. 

"S'up 'Crawler?", Lance asked, "Gonna let us in it's freezing" 

"Ya sorry Lance", the boy replied, stepping aside, "Hello Rogue" 

"Hiya Kurtty boy, ah'm back", Rogue grinned at him as she strolled in the door. 

A dark-skinned, young adult was skateboarding on the teams mini half pipe, 

"Rog..umff!!", he called tumbling off his skateboard. 

"Yo Evan, keep practising", Rogue grinned giving him a thumbs up. 

"Hiya Ravvy", Lance shouted. A tall woman with reddy orange hair was busy scribbling down costs and other details in her notebook. She was dressed in a white dress with a skull and crossbone necklace. 

"Hello Lance, I thought you would have remembered by now, my name is Raven", she sighed angrily. 

"Okay", Lance grinned. He grabbed an apple from a shelf and began to munch on it. Raven sighed in defeat and went back to her paper work. 

"Hey mum, ah'm back", Rogue grinned. Raven gave her daughter a loving smile before handing her a book. 

"Friend of yours, Risty told me to give it to you", Raven said looking back at her notepad. Rogue frowned and pocketed the small, red book. She hadn't seen Risty for the last few weeks, what did she need now? Kurt jogged up beside Rogue and pulled her laptop out of her hand. 

"Hey give that back!", Rogue exclaimed, grabbing at her laptop. 

"Catch me virst sis", Kurt teased jogging away from her. 

"Ah swear if you break it ah'll kill ya", Rogue said making a lunge at Kurt. Kurt ducked and scuttled over to the half-pipe. Rogue growled in annoyance and grabbed her own skateboard. She hopped onto it and sped towards Kurt. Kurt spun away from her only to find that she'd make a hasty swerve and was beside him. Rogue grabbed her laptop and hopped off her skateboard. 

"Keep trying amateur", she teased as Kurt stared at her open mouthed. 

"Vhere did you learn to do zat?", Kurt demanded. 

"Try Boarder Boy over there", Rogue grinned pointing at Evan. 

"Acckk! I vink I really need to start skateboarding again", Kurt groaned. 

"You got it Kurty boy, you're way to slow", Lance grinned, throwing his applecore across the room. 

"Raven, any ideas when Todd and my aunt are coming back", Evan called, readjusting the wheels on his skateboard. 

"Uh yeah, sometime tomorrow afternoon", Raven replied. 

"Any ideas when ninja's comin' back", Lance said. 

"Not a clue, you know her, disappears then reappears 7 weeks later", Raven shrugged, "We seriously need to get to work, we've lost £687 in the last 2 weeks. We're £504 pounds in debt" 

"Don't worry as soon as my Aunt gets back with the powder we can start selling, and Kurt and Todd can go and make some illegal cash in the way of stealing it", Evan grinned. 

"Plus, no more phone or internet bills, fixed mah computor so it doesn't cost anythin' to go online", Rogue said. There was a knock at the door, but as it wasn't the gang's code they ignored it. The knocking persisted. Lance looked at his watch and then at Raven. 

"Rogue check the door will ya?", he said. Rogue nodded and went to the door, she lifted a flap and looked out. It was Risty. Fiddling with the bolts Rogue eventually got the door open. 

"Hi", She greeted, flashing her friend a cheeky smile. 

"Hey you're back, no-one told me", Risty grinned. 

"Yeah well I only just arrived", Rogue explained, "You know what the airlines are like", she glanced back at Lance and the others. They were busy with something else. 

"Well were yah lookin' for me?", Rogue asked. 

"Who else would I be knocking on this door to talk to?", Risty asked. 

"Ummmmmm, Kurt?", Rogue suggested. 

"Doubt it", Risty smirked, "So ya comin' or what?" 

"Ah'm comin' keep yah wig on", Rogue teased stepping out into the freezing, cold night again. 

"So what's on yah mind?", Rogue asked walking beside Risty, "What on earth would cause yah to come out in this" 

"Aw what's the matter Roguey, cold?", Risty grinned. 

"Haha very funny, in case you haven't noticed it's bloody freezing out here", Rogue grumbled. Risty kicked at a stone in the guttering and fell silent. Rogue frowned and gently nudged her. 

"Uh helllloooo??", Rogue said. 

"Sorry day dreaming", Risty said snapping out of it. 

"Night dreaming don't you mean?", Rogue commented. 

"Alright miss technical", Risty grinned. 

"Look you dragged me out in this, what the hell for?", Rogue asked, "It's not like there's a major catastrophe going on at the moment." 

"Just wondering if you were alright really, I haven't seen you in what 3 weeks", Risty replied. 

"Oh so you were what.... Worried about me?", Rogue grinned. 

"Yeah you could say that", Risty sighed. 

"Or were you just lonely?", Rogue teased, pushing Risty softly so she stumbled a little. 

"Bit of both really, not many people talk to you when you're a goth", Risty said. 

"Ah've told yah, join the gang, we need someone else really", Rogue said, "It's not like you have a job, no offence or anything". 

"Yeah well REBEL.9.X isn't as snappy is it?", Risty replied. 

"Could be ah dunno, we just called it whatever we could", Rogue shrugged. 

"Can I ask you something?", Risty asked, a slight twinge of nervousness in her voice. 

"Go ahead, what yah got to lose?", Rogue grinned. 

"What's your real name? I mean, obviously your mum and dad didn't name you Rogue, well they might've but I don't think so", Risty asked. Rogue stopped walking and thought about it for a while. 

"Ah don't actually know, Ah'll ask Raven, they must've told her when she adopted me", she replied. 

"Oh, sorry, forget I asked it, stupid question anyhow", Risty said hurriedly. 

"Hey yah can't back out of it now, you started it, now ah won't be able to sleep until I find the answer", Rogue protested. 

"Wanna head back?", Risty asked. 

"No way, we've only been out here for a few minutes, don't get embarrassed 'cause yah asked me a question", Rogue replied. Risty hesitated for a few seconds before relenting and following Rogue. 

"Where we goin'?", she asked. 

"Dunno, wanna go joy riding?", Rogue smirked. 

"What?!?", Risty demanded. 

"Hey cool it ah was kiddin', yah don't think ah'd do that do yah?", Rogue asked. 

"Wouldn't put it past you", Risty mumbled blushing a little. 

"Ah'm hurt, yah can be so mean to me", Rogue said, faking hurt. 

"Sorry", Risty said going brighter red. 

"Hey yah go much redder an' someone'll mistake yah for a tomato", Rogue teased, "It'll be a case av, can ah have that juicy lattle veg." 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Risty stopped walking and leant against a nearby stone wall. 

"Hey! What yah doin' now? Going ta sleep?", Rogue asked. 

"Thinking", Risty replied, not even looking at Rogue. 

"Huh that's new for you isn't it? What about?", Rogue asked. 

"Everything really", Risty replied, still not looking at Rogue. 

"Name one thing", Rogue dared, she didn't like it when Risty went quiet. 

"Are you and Lance...... An item", Risty asked. 

"Me........ and Lance?", Rogue laughed. 

"Yeah I'm serious", Risty said, finally lifting her head to look at Rogue. 

"Nah, he's like a big brother to me", Rogue replied, "Ah can't be in love with mah brother can ah?" 

"Well are you with Evan or Todd then?", Risty asked. 

"Nope, they're like my brother's too, why you asking all these questions?", Rogue asked. 

"It doesn't matter, guess I just went loopy", Risty shrugged trying to avoid the question. 

"No, yah don't just ask questions like that for no reason", Rogue insisted. 

"I told you, it's nothing", Risty snapped angrily. 

"Hey watch it! Yah started asking me personal questions, ah think ah've got a right to know why", Rogue said. 

"Shut up, and stay the hell out of my business, I've got my reasons for asking you those questions, and it's my business", Risty growled. Then she stormed off leaving a hurt and confused Rogue to stare after her. 

** 

** 

** 

Okay I've gotta clear up a few things here. 1. Sorry it took ages to upload this chap. 2. If I can remember correctly in the series Risty is Mystique/Raven morphed, in mine she's her own person. O.K? 


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer: See Chap. 1 

Pairings: Logan / Jean, slight Pietro / Kitty 

.****

**2 Sides To Every Story**

Rogue slumped back to the hideout and went over to the television, she clicked it on and watched the news for a few minutes, maybe the police had caught up with their latest scam and were reporting on it. After about 5 minutes the screen began to fuzz and crackle, a few seconds later it died completely, leaving Rogue in the dark again. 

"Damn", she muttered, she toyed with the idea of going to bed but shrugged it off as having absolutely no point, all she'd do is lie there and replay the rguement over and over, trying to figure out what she'd said wrong. She sat down on the cold floor and gently banged her head against the wall in annoyance. 

"Fine mess yah've made aave everything now, just perfect", Rogue groaned, "What'd ah do this time?" 

"I don't think you did anything, but maybe I'm wrong", Raven commented as she walked into the room, "What's happened this time? You and Risty didn't fight again did you?". Rogue nodded miserably and hung her head. 

"It was stupid, first she ahsks me what mah real name was, which by the way ah meant to ahsk you, then she began to ahsk whether ah was going out with Lance or any of the others, then she got kinda tense and we started arguing", she explained. Raven frowned and considered her answer before revealing it. 

"I think Risty is......well to be honest......jealous of your time hanging around with the boys, especially Lance. Risty feels she has to compete constantly for you to notice her, you are her best friend, you have to realize that. I've never seen Risty with anyone else, I'm beginning to wonder if you're her only friend", Raven expanded. Rogue nodded, seeing the sense in what raven was saying, it certainly answered a lot of questions. 

"Yeaah ah guess, but she knows what ah do", Rogue mumbled, "Ah wish she'd tell me how she feels, that at least ah could do summat". Raven pulled out her mobile phone, Rogue never used a mobile, she prefered the way the Internet worked to a phone and so had never bought one herself. 

"Call her, get her over her and sort it out. By the way, I would recommend reading the book she sent you, she was pretty insistent that you read it", and with that Raven got up and left Rogue to punch in the numbers and wait for Risty to pick up. 

"Risty? Hey sugah....woah, don't hang up on me, please. Look ah know ah was kindah tight but....ah.....well.....can yah come over? Ah really need to talk to you", Rogue listened for a few seconds before whispering her good bye and turning off the mobile. She picked up the red book Risty had sent her. 

******************************* 

"Are you serious?", Logan asked as Jean retold the visit Scott had paid her. 

"Yeah, he's been hanging around for weeks now, coming in with stupid reasons to see me, he doesn't take a hint", Jean replied, "he needs a life, or a girlfriend." Logan took a sip of his drink. 

"Well he has the latter of the two", he explained, "Her name's Carla, she's a bit of a flirt if you ask me, prefers Pietro to Scott." The waiter walked over to the table. 

"Enything else, Madame et Monsieur", he asked, whether his French accent was genuine of not Logan couldn't tell. Logan looked over at Jean who shook her head. 

"No thank you", Logan replied, the waiter placed the bill in front of him. Logan pulled out a wad of cash and quickly paid the bill. 

"Here, take a twenty for yourself, for excellent service", he said, popping an extra twenty pound note in the waiter's hand. The waiter nodded in gratitude and left them. 

"You really didn't have to take me out for a meal, I would gladly have gone anywhere with you, even if we just sat outside talking", Jean said. Logan smiled a rare smile. 

"We couldn't have a lovely lady such as yourself sat outside in the cold now could we? You deserve the best m'love", he replied, holding open the door for Jean so they could leave the restaurant. 

*********************************** 

"Has he hit you?!?", Pietro demanded, "Has the b*stard hit you?" Kitty recoiled at Pietro's rage, she hadn't expected her comment to provoke such a strong reaction from the solicitor. She shook her head negative, knowing that she was lying through her teeth. 

"No, he just shouts at me a lot, especially when he's drunk", Kitty explained, "Nothing that bad has happened yet". Pietro sat down and silently fumed, not realizing that he had stood up during his tirade. 

"He doesn't deserve you", he commented, Kitty sighed, she'd have to end this date soon before it got too deep. 

"I had fun tonight Pietro, but I really think we should be getting home. I'm sure your girlfriend will be worried sick and I know Chris will be", Kitty said, picking up her coat and bag, declining Pietro's offer to walk her home. As she walked the dark streets back to her house she felt a voice dig deep in her head, she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be going back to the house of a man who didn't love her, didn't respect her. She should be with Pietro. She hesitated as she reached the door and took a few deep breaths before pushing open the door and walking in, her heart pounding in her chest. She peered nervously into the kitchen and was relieved to find Chris flat out drunk on the couch. Silently she slipped up the stairs and into her room, locking it behind her. 

*************************************** 

"Jean! What a pleasant surprise!", Scott said as he walked out of his office to find Jean waiting in the lobby for Logan to return. He sidled over to her while she groaned inwardly, wondering how to get out of this situation. She flashed him an unenthusiastic smile and he replied with a smile that made it clear what his intentions were. 

"Sooo, are you here for me?", Scott asked, not not noticing Logan come out of his office with a few documents that he needed for the current case. 

"No, actually I'm here....", she was cut off. 

"No need to play hard to get babe, I know you want me", Scott smiled sleazily, he had slipped a few bottles of lager into his office and had cracked one open at his 'conquest' of Jean. He reached forward and grabbed hold of jean's backside with one hand. The next thing he knew his hand was pulled back and twisted around, he screeched as the bones shattered and fell to his knees, not even seeing who it was that had broken his hand. 

"Come on, let's get out of here", Logan muttered, taking Jean by the hand and leading her out of the building, leaving Scott to be found by one of the other workers. Jean glanced over her shoulder, knowing that she should be doing something about Scott's injury but not caring whether she ever saw him again. 

"Thanks for that", Jean said, as soon as they were outside. Logan nodded. 

"I'll walk you home, never know who will be out at this time", he said, before walking alongside Jean towards her home. 

****************************************** 

Risty found the door to REBEL.8.X's hideout open, obviously Rogue had forgotten to shut it. She stepped inside and was confronted by Raven, who didn't look overly happy and it was no doubt directed at Risty. 

"I suggest you two sort out your problems", Raven said dryly before leaving Risty looking more than a little nervous and guilty at her earlier actions. 

"Oh, you're here", Rogue mumbled, rubbing her eyes, she had fallen asleep about 5 minutes after calling Risty and hadn't got round to reading the book yet. Rosty caught sight of the book in Rogue's jacket pocket and rightly assumed she hadn't read it. That and the fact Rogue wasn't freaked out in the least. 

"Yeah...you left the door open", Risty replied, Rogue frowned and shook her head. 

"No I didn't", she said, she glanced over at the door and went over to it, carefully closing it. As the door clicked shut a dark figure jumped down onto her from above the door, she spun to hit her attacker but found her arms were being held tightly. 

"We've got trouble", the person whispered. 

. 

. 

Hah! I did it! 

Question out to anyone who knows, what is Psylocke's real name? Does she even have one? 


	5. Is Here

Sorry for the long time, thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to Beck2() for the help on Psylocke's name, apparently it's Elizabeth, it sounds right to me at any rate :) 

Please review guys! 

Pairings: Logan / Jean, one sided Evan / Elizabeth. 

**2 Sides To Every Story**

"What do you mean trouble?", Rogue asked, realizing who it was and relaxing slightly before struggling a little beneath Elizabeth's hold, "Mind letting me go? You're stronger than you look". Elizabeth murmured her apologies and released her hold on Rogue who proceeded to rub the parts of her arms where she had been gripped. 

"I think I should talk to Raven", Elizabeth said softly, off of Rogue's confused, annoyed and slightly hurt look she added, "But I'll tell you later, promise". Rogue rolled her eyes and gave Elizabeth a cocky smirk before gently pushing her in the direction of Raven's office. 

"Go on, I don't need her all pissy at me because you didn't tell her everything", Rogue smirked, "Catcha later". Elizabeth gave her nod before heading towards Raven's office, the older mutant stepped out as if she had been expecting her and gave her a gentle smile. 

"Who's that?", Risty asked, watching Elizabeth leave, curious and cautious. Rogue led the way back to the main room and sat down on the couch, pulling Risty down beside her. 

"That's Elizabeth, code name Psylocke, she's never here for too long so don't feel bad about not knowing her", Rogue replied, "Risty...", Risty shook her head quickly. 

"I'm sorry for having a go at you earlier, I shouldn't have pried into your private life and I sure as hell shouldn't have yelled at you", she mumbled, she felt Rogue wrap an arm around her waist. 

"Hey I snapped at you, you snapped at me, we're a messy family", Rogue smirked. Risty gave her a nervous smile before sitting back and leaning her head on Rogue's shoulder. 

********************************** 

Jean gasped with delight as Logan gently pressed her up against the wall to her house, softly kissing her lips before moving onto her neck and kissing her so gently it made Jean's body call out for more. She lifted Logan's head again and kissed him firmly on the lips as his arms encircled her. Jean's body shuddered at the delight of being held in his strong arms and the increased passion in her kisses reflected it. Logan pulled back suddenly and looked at Jean with a look in his eyes that Jean had never seen before, a look of love. She smiled softly at him. 

"Jean?!", Duncan suddenly squeaked, dropping something on the floor behind Logan. Both Logan and Jean spun to face the peroxide blond boy, who had a rough blonde hanging off his arm dressed in little more than a bra and belt. Jean felt her heart pound against her chest as Duncan's jaw dropped. Logan gave Jean a look that she couldn't decipher, a look of anger, confusion and hurt before walking past Duncan and leaving the two to sort out the problem. Jean walked over to him and gave the girl who was now salivating across his chest a disgusted look. 

"You want her? Have her, just not here", Jean commented coldly, hating the fact that she sounded like such a bitch given the fact that she had just been caught with another man, "You're moving out", she dug her hand into Duncan's pocket and pulled out the spare keys. 

"I'll send you your stuff tomorrow", she continued before turning her back on Duncan and walking back to her house. 

********************************** 

Pietro paced the streets, anger boiling in his veins as he tried to push the image of Chris beating Kitty out of his head, it just wouldn't leave him, pounding in his thoughts like a hammer and demanding to be seen by his mind's eye. Suddenly rage hit Pietro like a wave and his fist flew into the brick wall in front of him, hitting it with a thud and shattering one of the knuckles in a sickening crunch, blood trickled from the cut as he pulled his hand back to nurse it in his other, the pain not yet kicking it but knowing it would soon. 

"Hey mate, you alright?", a soft voice asked from beside him, Pietro gave the character a dark look before shaking his head and looking at him properly. The teenager, as he obviously was, was fairly tall and obviously foreign with a dark latino complexion and dark eyes and hair. A slight smirk rested upon his face as Pietro tried to determine where the accent was from. 

"Are you okay?", the teenager repeated, suddenly it clicked and Pietro recognized the accent as the same as that of a Brazilian client he had dealt with a few months back. 

"I think I may have broken my fist but I'll be fine", Pietro replied, turning his head from the teens and willing him to leave. 

"I'm Roberto and you need a doctor, follow me, my father works at the local hospital", the teenager drawled, indicating towards the town's hospital with his head. Pietro gave him an odd look before complying reluctantly and following him. 

"Whoever she is, she won't be worth losing a hand over", Roberto commented as they walked, earning himself another dark look from Pietro which led to an uneasy silence the entire walk to the hospital. 

********************************** 

Freddy rubbed his eyes as he finished up the paper work and squinted at the clock on the wall, he was horrified to see that it was past midnight, groaning her pushed his massive bulk out of the chair and headed towards the door. As he reached the door it flew open and a small character flew into his front, hitting into him hard and falling to the floor. 

"Please, help me, please", she wept, curling up into a ball as Freddy lifted her into his huge arms and carried her over to his desk where he gently sat her on the chair. 

"What's your name?", he asked softly. The young teenager lifted her head and wiped away the tears from her blue eyes and snifflinf slightly before regaining her voice. 

"Jubilation Lee", she mumbled, "My father...he...I...I...he's outside somewhere". Freddy glanced over at the door as if he expected it to be thrown open at that precise moment. 

"He's going to kill me", Jubilation whispered, tucking her knees into her chest and looking at Freddy with wide, fearful eyes. Freddy looked at her in shock before nodding and setting off to set up the spare room beside his office so she could stay at the station overnight. 

********************************** 

Raven entered the living area, with Elizabeth close behind her having discussed the new problem which had been thrown at them. 

"Rogue...", she started before trailing off as she realized that Rogue was asleep. Elizabeth smirked slightly as she regarded the gothic. 

"They look cute together", Elizabeth teased as Raven scowled at the way Rogue was curled up into Risty's side, cuddling closely into her with a slightly confused look on her calm features. 

"Don't start", Raven commented, pushing past Elizabeth and going back to her office. Elizabeth shot her friend a final amused look before heading towards her own room. 

"Elizabeth!", Evan whispered from his room as the woman passed. Feeling a slight flash of annoyance Elizabeth turned to face the skateboarder and found her annoyance was replace by a warm feeling that wasn't quite love but wasn't just friendship. 

"Evan, what have you been up to?", Elizabeth asked, leaning against the wall. Evan gave her a shy smile before taking a step towards her. 

"Missing you", he smirked, he moved to kiss her lips but Elizabeth quickly turned her head and instead received a kiss on the cheek. Evan rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. 

"All right I guess I'll have to wait", he said softly, "See you tomorrow". Elizabeth nodded as Evan went back in his room before sighing and carried on towards her room. 

********************************** 

Well mon petite jambons. That is the next chapter, what did you think? I'll be back soon with more! Read and Review! :D 


End file.
